


Знак альфа стаи

by extramuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: М/М
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Изнасилование/Non-Con, Несовершеннолетних
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extramuse/pseuds/extramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз приезжает в дом Хейлов из-за смс-ки Дерека и попадает в ловушку Дюкалеона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знак альфа стаи

Иногда Стайлз чувствовал себя идиотом. Хотя почему иногда? Постоянно.  
Сегодня он получил смс от Дерека:  
«Ты мне нужен»  
И это приказ, а не просьба. Опять что-то случилось и опять Стайлзу всех спасать.  
Было страшновато выезжать из дому так поздно, к тому же это было подозрительно. Что понадобилось Дереку в 11 часов вечера? Неужели Злому волку нечем заняться (например: завести котенка; заняться сексом; поохотиться). Но все же Стайлз решил, что все это глупости и решительно выехал на шоссе.

Когда Стайлз приехал к заброшенному дому Хейлов (тоже странно, ведь Дерек тут давно не был), то ни Камаро, ни самого Дерека не было поблизости. Стайлз начал нервничать, он набрал номер Дерека, чтобы спросить: «где тебя черти носят!». Страх сковывал Стилински с каждым отсылом на голосовую почту. И тут Стайлз услышал странное жужжание, исходящее из глубины заброшенного дома. 

Как не пытался здравый смысл пробиться через безграничное любопытство, Стилински все же решил зайти в дом. Но не через главный вход. Если там какая-нибудь опасность, то у Стайлза будет хотя бы пару минут форы.  
В доме было тихо и все еще пахло гарью.

«Ну и провонял же Питер тут» - пытался успокоить себя шуткой Стайлз. Но это не очень помогало. Стайлз все пытался дозвониться до Дерека, но долгие гудки прерывались лишь дежурным голосом женщины, просившей оставить сообщение после звукового сигнала.  
Стайлз чертыхнулся и наступил на что-то ломкое. Стилински поднял ногу и увидел под досками, что-то мигает. Стайлз сел на корточки и потянулся к светящейся штуке. Это был мобильный телефон. Стайлз задрожал, ведь это был телефон Дерека. И тут кто-то ударил его сзади по голове, и парень провалился в темноту.

Стайлз очнулся с сильной болью в районе затылка. В глаза бил луч солнечного света, пробивавшийся через дыру в крыше. Стайлз понял, что все еще находится в доме Хейлов. Уже было утро или день, Стилински пролежал в отключке много часов.  
Во рту пересохло, а руки занемели, где-то на краю сознания до парня дошло, что он привязан к какой-то толстой деревяшке. Неужели в доме Хейлов были колонны? Стайлз подергал руками. Связали его крепко, без ножа не выбраться.  
Пока Стайлз разрабатывал план освобождения, на другом конце комнаты послышался шорох. Стайлз резко отвлекся от своего занятия и поднял голову. Там стоял взрослый мужчина 35 лет, возможно ровесник Питера.  
Глаза мужчины скрывали солнцезащитные очки, но Стайлз уверен, что в глазах его была ирония и насмешка. Мужчина был красив. Черты его лица были резкими, но они хорошо гармонировали с бледноватым цветом кожи.  
Мужчина резко встал, а Стайлз подавился воздухом. Незнакомец усмехнулся такой реакции подростка. Он подошел в Стилински, сел перед ним на корточки.  
\- Привет Стайлз, - сказал мужчина голосом с британским оттенком. Он улыбался мальчишке и эта улыбка принадлежала хищнику. Нет сомнений...это был один из членов альфа стаи, - я предлагаю тебе обойтись без борьбы со мной, это бесполезное занятие.  
Альфа говорил спокойным голосом, будто Стайлз не первый подросток на его практике, которого он привязывает к столбу в заброшенном доме.  
\- Где Дерек? - ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову Стайлз. Голос Стилински дрожал, но слова прозвучали четко. Стайлз знал, через что пришлось пройти его друзьям при встрече с альфами. Теоретически он был готов ко всему, что может с ним сделать этот мужчина, но морально он был готов сорваться на крик уже сейчас.  
Незнакомец снял очки.  
\- Оу... - воскликнул Стайлз. Глаза мужчины были странным, он будто бы был слепым, но все равно видел Стайлза насквозь.  
\- Сколько беспокойства об этом альфе в твоем голосе. Неужели он тебе так важен? - таким же спокойным голосом спросил он, но Стайлз видел победную улыбку на его губах. Значит, его глаза произвели на парня тот эффект, который был ожидаем от Стайлза.

Стайлз не ответил ему.

\- Я Дюкалеон. Ты...возможно, слышал обо мне от твоего альфы, - продолжил незнакомец, склонившись к лицу Стайлза, будто пытаясь впитать все эмоции Стилински, - и теперь, когда мы познакомились, можно начать переговоры с Хейлом. 

Стайлз в голос рассмеялся, его не смутил тот факт, что он смеется над своим возможным убийцей.

\- Если вы надеетесь, что-то получить от Дерека взамен на меня, то глубоко ошибаетесь. Он скорее вам заплатит за мое убийство.  
\- Ты много не видишь Стайлз. Он заботиться о тебе больше, чем нужно.  
Дюкалеон провел рукой по щеке Стайлза, тот замер. Стайлз даже перестал дышать, а сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Потом альфа взял лицо Стайлза в свои ладони и надавил отросшими когтями на виски. Стайлз зашипел, а по его щекам потекла кровь.  
\- У тебя очень красивое лицо Стайлз. И эта прическа тебе идет гораздо больше, чем тот ежик.  
Стайлз дернулся из хватки, когти полоснули сильнее.  
\- Вы следили за нами раньше? - спросил он. Хотя скорее это было утверждение.  
\- Да, - все же ответил Дюкалеон, проведя языком по следам крови - от подбородка до ранки. Альфа сделал глубокий вздох, - хотелось узнать, какую стаю мы на этот раз прогнем под себя.  
\- Подобного от Дерека не ждите, - прошипел Стайлз, пытаясь отвернуться.  
Дюкалеон насильно повернул его лицо к себе.  
\- Поспорим, - усмехнулся он, накрывая губы Стайлза своими.  
Стилински чувствовал собственную кровь. За эту неделю его целуют второй раз, но первый поцелуй хоть и был неожиданным, но зато желанным. А тут было насилие. И Стайлз догадывался, что поцелуями дело не ограничится.  
\- Не надо, - еле слышно простонал Стайлз, но Дюкалеон лишь улыбнулся его мольбам.  
Это будет первый секс Стайлза. Первый, чертов, раз кто-то будет владеть его телом. И этот первый раз будет - изнасилованием.  
\- Тебе понравится, - прошептал Дюкалеон, освобождая Стилински от джинсов, - ты даже попросишь еще.  
\- Ни за что, - оставил последнее слово за собой.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал на внутренней стороне бедра язык альфы. Дюкалеон широко раздвинул ноги мальчика и стал любоваться будущим любовником. Стайлз в это время вцепился ногтями в столб, ломая ногти. Но эта боль отвлекала его от манипуляций оборотня.  
Альфа разорвал футболку парня и стал лакать языком и руками неопытное тело, которое возбужденно отзывалась на его ласки.  
\- Твое тело кричит мне, - прошептал Дюкалеон, - оно поет мне. Оно жаждет меня.  
\- Это всего лишь подростковые гормоны, - прошипел Стайлз, но трезвое сознание уже покидало его.  
Оборотень рассмеялся, и этот смех прокатился волной по телу подростка. Стайлз выгнулся в своих путах.  
Подросток застонал от наслаждения и боли, когда оборотень провел когтистой рукой по его груди, оставляю длинный глубокий след.  
\- Это напоминание, - сказал он мальчишке, когда тот затих.  
\- Оригинально, ничего не скажешь, - едко сказал Стайлз, пытаясь задеть оборотня.  
Дюкалеон улыбнулся наивности парня и провел языком по царапинам.  
Оборотень встал, внимательно посмотрел на свою жертву и расстегнул свои джинсы.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и задрожал.  
«Только не плакать! Только не плакать!» - молил себя Стилински.  
Альфа схватил парня за бедра, раздвинул ему ноги и прижал его к себе. Стайлз охнул, его член прижался к члену другого мужчины.  
Ощущения были странными, пугающими и приятными. Эти противоречивые чувства разрывали подростка так сильно, что ему хотелось закричать.  
\- Ты чувствуешь меня Стайлз? - спросил Дюкалеон, - чувствуешь мое желание? Оно настолько сильно, что я еле сдерживаюсь.  
Стайлз будет отрицать, но слова оборотня очень ему льстили. Ведь если забыть о том, что Дюкалеон оборотень-альфа, которому убить человека раз плюнуть, то его можно назвать очень сексуальным мужчиной.  
Мужчина плюнул на свою ладонь и опустил руку. Стайлз хотел поинтересоваться, что тот собирается делать. Но ответ не потребовался. Стайлз почувствовал, как в него палец проник оборотня.  
\- Черт! - простонал подросток от боли, - нет, даже не смей!  
\- Тише, - спокойно сказал оборотень, - тебе понравится.  
Как же сейчас Стайлза бесил этот британский голосок. Дюкалеон был спокоен как танк.  
В Стайлзе было уже два пальца. Он громко и часто дышал. Дюкалеон прикусил губу и что-то задел в подростке. Стайлз сорвал голос в громком стоне.  
\- Вот оно, - удовлетворенно прошептал Дюкалеон в губы подростка. А потом поцеловал эти неумелые губы так, как любил: напористо, жестко, властно.  
Альфа уже орудовал тремя пальцами, доводя мальчика до эйфории, но не давая тому дойти до пика.  
Оборотень вытащил пальцы из Стайлза, парень поморщился. Но тут же пальцы заменило нечто большое.  
Дюкалеон входил медленно, чтобы не навредить мальчишке.  
\- Тебе понравится, - повторил оборотень. Но Стайлз его уже не слышал. Он царапал ногтями столб, руки болели из-за веревки, которая туго обернула его руки.  
Стайлз охнул, когда почувствовал, что яйца оборотня шлепнулись о его ягодицы. Альфа был полностью внутри него. Дюкалеон припал к шее парня и стал ее вылизывать. Член оборотня не двигался в нем и это сильно раздражало.  
\- Что Ты вампир, - спросил Стайлз, пытаясь как-нибудь возобновить движение.  
\- Даже для оборотней шейка это лакомый кусочек, - ответил Дюкалеон, обдавая шею парня горячим дыханием.  
\- А что все время за бока кусаете? - продолжил Стайлз.  
\- Потому что вы вечно убегаете, - рассмеялся Дюкалеон, и вдруг стал серьезным. Он посмотрел в глаза подростка. Зрачки альфы заволокло красным, и тогда он резко толкнулся в Стайлза.  
Стайлз закричал на весь дом. Дюкалеон подождал, пока подросток затихнет и снова толкнулся.  
Толчки оборотня были резкими, и с каждым толчком из уст Стайлза вырывался стон. Дюкалеону нравилась такая власть над парнем, он с упоением прижался к жилке на шее клыками. Оборотень специально не кусал парня, а только царапал его шейку. Стайлз вздрагивал от наслаждения. Он не мог понять, что ему нравилось больше: манипуляции с его шеей, или член внутри.  
\- Быстрее... - с легкой стыдливостью попросил Стилински, - пожалуйста, быстрее.  
Дюкалеон не ответил, а сразу выполнил просьбу своей жертвы. Он сразу взял бешеный ритм.  
Стайлз уже не стонал, а кричал от удовольствия. Хотя и понимал, что потом руки, задница и поясница будут сильно болеть.  
Дюкалеон сильно сжимал бедра мальчишки, царапая их своими вновь отросшими когтями. Перестав мучить шею подростка, он опустился к его сосками и также стал играть с ними. Не кусая, но задевая клыками. Стайлз громко застонал, будто звал его. Дюкалеон оторвался от сосков Стайлза и накинулся на его губы. Именно этого так хотелось Стилински, чтобы эти губы поглощали его стоны, чтобы оборотень знал, какое наслаждение дарит ему.  
\- О, боже, я скоро... - простонал Стайлз, отрываясь от губ оборотня, - я не могу больше.  
Стайлз откинул голову на столб и закричал, кончая на свой живот и на футболку оборотня.

«Эта зараза даже не разделась!» - проворочался про себя Стайлз.  
Над ухом подростка послышался громкий рык и что-то начало заполнять Стайлза.  
\- Так хочется укусить тебя, - тяжело дыша, сказал Дюкалеон, - но нельзя, ты мне и таким нравишься.  
Стайлз облизнул губы и кивнул. Он был рад, что Дюкалеон не обратит его, ему также нравилось, что хоть что-то заставило голос наглого альфы дрожать. 

«Браво мне» - торжествовал Стилински.

Дюкалеон вышел из подростка.  
\- Зараза, - простонал Стайлз, почувствовав пустоту, - аккуратнее нельзя!?  
\- Какой ты недовольный после секса, - заметил Дюкалеон, - но это можно стерпеть ради твоих стонов.  
Оборотень застегнул свои джинсы, а потом с усмешкой посмотрел на парня.  
\- Неожиданно закончился день, - сказал он задумчиво, - мало что может удивить меня в этом мире.  
\- Ты мне еще в любви признайся, - проворчал Стайлз, чувствуя неприятный дискомфорт в районе задницы.  
\- Для этого рановато, - отмахнулся альфа. Он продемонстрировал Стайлзу свои когти, резкий взмах и Стайлз падает голой попой на грязный пол.  
\- Ау... - вскрикнул Стайлз.  
Потом оборотень опустился перед парнем на колени и прижал его к себе. Стайлз застыл.  
Раздался крик на весь дом. Стайлз упал всем телом на грязный пол. А когда поднялся, то Дюкалеона уже не было. Стилински быстро поднялся, натягивая на себя джинсы. Рана в районе лопатки болела.  
Стайлз выбежал из дома Хейлов, залез в свой джип и уехал подальше от этого места. Теперь упоминание дома Дерека будет вызвать в нем еще больший ужас, чем прежде. Или нет!?  
Стайлз встряхнулся, пытаясь отогнать от себя эту мысль.  
Наудачу Стилински, отца не было дома. Он приедет с дежурства только через час. Подросток поднялся к себе в комнату и стал лихорадочно срывать с себя одежду.  
\- Все сжечь, - проговаривал он про себя, - к черту, сжечь!  
Потом Стайлз залез под горячие струи душа и немного расслабился. Дышать стало легче, и чувство безопасности стало обволакивать его.  
\- Все хорошо, все хорошо, - повторял он себя, смывая запах Дюкалеона. Это будет трудно. И чтобы никто не узнал, придется притвориться больным. Не дай бог кто-то из стаи почувствует на нем запах альфы.  
Стайлз вышел из душа и подошел к зеркалу.  
\- Мда... - прокомментировал он, рассматривая длинный след от когтей на своей груди и легкие царапины не шее и груди, - такое придется прятать.  
Потом...с опаской Стайлз повернулся к зеркалу спиной и посмотрел на след, что оставил Дюкалеон.  
\- Вот зараза, - воскликнул он, рассматривая знак альфа стаи на своей лопатке.

«Куда катится этот мир?» - спросил себя Стайлз, потирая знак: «И куда я качусь вместе с ним».


End file.
